Un Corazón Confundido
by Reira Suzuki
Summary: Yuuri acaba de volver a la tierra junto a Murata y Wolfram justo cuando celebran un especial de Carnaval en el parque de atracciones. Deciden ir a pasarlo bien, pero no sin antes disfrazarse con los trajes que les había dejado preparados la madre de Yuuri. Un sinfín de emociones revolucionan al joven Maou después de ver el disfraz de Wolfram. ¿Qué hará? ¿Aceptará lo que siente?


_**Nota: **Este fanfic salió de la nada en un momento de inspiración. La verdad es que quería reflejar otras cosas, explicarlo de otra manera y darle otro ambiente a la historia, pero solo conseguí sacar esto. A veces mi imaginación es limitada xD Pero espero que os guste, es el primer fanfic Yuuram (y de KKM) que hago. Amo la pareja y sobretodo a Wolfram _

* * *

><p><strong>UN CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO<strong>

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que volvimos por última vez a la tierra. Hacía semanas que la paz reinaba en Shin Makoku, así que decidí que era hora de volver a mi mundo por un tiempo junto a Murata, que siempre me acompañaba. Esta vez Wolfram también se unió, era una buena oportunidad para enseñarle mejor mi país y divertirnos un rato en el "mundo moderno". La bañera del baño de mi casa era el "portal oficial" para atravesar los dos mundos, siempre terminábamos por salir desde ahí, así que mi madre ya tenía preparada ropa limpia y seca sobre el mármol del lavabo para cuando volviéramos. Después de vestirnos fuimos hacia el salón, era muy extraño el silencio que había en la casa, teniendo en cuenta como se emocionaba mi madre cada vez que volvíamos. El atardecer asomaba por el cristal de la puerta corredera, se estaba haciendo de noche.

-Vaya, tu madre no está en casa.- Dijo Murata sin perder la sonrisa.

Me fijé que sobre la mesa había una nota que había dejado antes de marcharse:

"_Yu-chan, Mama tiene que irse un rato. Papa está trabajando y Sho-chan fue a ver a Bob-san, así que no hay nadie en casa. PD: Hoy hacen un especial de Carnaval en el parque de atracciones, te he dejado un regalo en tu habitación." - _Terminando la nota con un corazón dibujado.

-Parece que no van a volver hasta dentro de un rato.- Dije después de leer la carta en voz alta, y dejando la nota sobre la mesa de nuevo.

-Tu madre piensa en todo, ¿eh?- Murata cruzó los brazos. –Podríamos ir un rato a pasarlo bien.- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia mi habitación con la intención de que lo siguiéramos.

-¿Parque de atracciones?- Preguntó Wolfram desconcertado.

-Es un recinto donde hay lugares para pasarlo bien, y máquinas que hacen cosas divertidas para la gente.- Dije no muy convencido de mi definición.

-¿Má-máquinas que hacen cosas divertidas…?- Mi explicación no había tenido mucho éxito.

-Esto… bueno, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.- Le dije mientras reía un poco.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación, mi madre era capaz de haber hecho cualquier cosa extraña. Al entrar a la habitación vimos cinco disfraces sobre la cama, mi madre pretendía que nos los pusiéramos.

-Creo que tu madre pensó que Conrad y Gwendal también volverían.- Dijo Murata mientras se acercaba a los disfraces para escoger el que más le favorecía.

Suspiré y me acerqué a ellos junto a Wolfram, los trajes no estaban nada mal. Todos eran de vampiro, pero cada uno tenía un diseño distinto. Nos pusimos cada uno el primer traje que cogimos.

-Qué bonitos son los trajes.- Dijo Wolfram emocionado mientras se miraba en el espejo. Yo todavía terminaba de colocarme la capa mientras me giraba para ver el disfraz de Wolfram.

-Sí que son boni…- ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan atractivo? Sin darme cuenta me quedé viéndolo durante un rato, aquél traje lo hacía ver muy atractivo. Era el primer vampiro al que le veía tanto parecido con un ángel. Su traje consistía en unos pantalones negros muy estrechos y una camisa ancha que tenía un escote en forma de triángulo casi hasta el ombligo. Se podían apreciar muy bien sus marcados abdominales. Me había embelesado.

-Yuuri.- Entonces escuché una voz llamando mi nombre. Desperté de mis fantasías y rectifiqué mi comportamiento para que nadie notara lo que acababa de suceder.

-Es… te queda muy bien, Wolfram.- Le dije volviendo a girarme para tratar de evadir su mirada. Murata y una de sus sonrisas sospechosas aparecieron al otro lado de mí. Se había dado cuenta.

-B-bueno… ¡¿Nos vamos ya?!- Dije con énfasis en la pregunta, mientras salía impetuoso de la habitación.

Murata no comentó nada al respecto, y como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, fuimos caminando hacia el parque de atracciones, estaba cerca de casa. El camino fue algo silencioso y frío, hacía un viento leve, y se podía oír el murmuro de los árboles al rozar con él. Al llegar ya había oscurecido del todo, pero el recinto estaba muy bien iluminado, los disfraces de los trabajadores eran los que mejor hechos estaban. Había bastante multitud, pero muchos se estaban yendo ya a sus casas. Por mala suerte solo estaba abierta la Noria, los juegos que estaban en las paradas, y algunas atracciones, como el carrusel, para los niños más pequeños.

-Hemos llegado un poco tarde, ¿no?- Dijo Murata mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí, pero podemos disfrutar de lo que hay.- Sonreí.

Dicho eso, estuvimos caminando durante un tiempo alrededor de las paradas y de la gente. No llevábamos mucho dinero así que decidimos ir a gastarlo en la Noria.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Wolfram mientras lo observaba.

-Es la Noria. Es el mejor invento para poder ver toda la ciudad.- Dije satisfecho de este gran invento de mi mundo.

-¡Yu-chan!- A lo lejos alguien me estaba llamando.

-¿¡Mamá!?- Me sorprendí al verla ahí.

-¡Wolf-chan!, ¡Murata!- Se emocionó más al verlos de cerca. –Sabía que os quedarían muy bien esos disfraces.- Afirmaba mientras nos miraba a los tres.

-Mama, cuanto tiempo.- Le saludó Murata, ya acostumbrado a llamarla así.

-Madre, tienes muy buen gusto.- Le afirmaba Wolfram, emocionado por volver a ver a la que consideraba ya su suegra.

-¿Y Conrad y Gwendal?- Preguntó ella.

-Ellos se quedaron en Shin Makoku, Madre.- Respondió Wolfram.

-Cuando llegué a casa no os vi, así que pensé que me habíais hecho caso.- Dijo con una sonrisa. –Papa y Sho-chan también han venido.- Señaló el lugar en el que se encontraban, tan sólo a unos metros de distancia. Venían caminando a un paso más lento que el de ella. -¿Vais a subir a la Noria?- Preguntó sin dar tiempo a responder, ya había ido a hacer la cola junto a Murata.

-¿Tú también subirás…?- Me resigné y suspiré.

-Sí, si subimos todos podrémos hacerlo juntos. Sólo se puede subir de dos en dos.- Agarró a su marido y juntó a Shori y a Murata en la cola.

Tan sólo había dos parejas delante de nosotros seis, pero detrás nuestro se estaba formando una cola considerable.

-Yuuri.- Me giré hacia Wolfram. Él estaba viendo la cola que se estaba formando. -¿Cómo es que solo hay parejas?- Preguntó viendo que habían cuatro más detrás nuestro.

-Eso es porque esta es la atracción especial de Carnaval para los enamorados.- Dijo mi madre mientras nos miraba a ambos.

-¿Una atracción para los enamorados?- Wolfram sonrió emocionado. –Yuuri, esta es una gran oportunidad para fortalecer nuestro amor.- Wolfram se veía dispuesto a subir conmigo a esa atracción pasara lo que pasara.

-Ah…- Mi sonrisa nerviosa ya era una costumbre en respuesta a ciertos comentarios de Wolfram.

Como no había mucha cola subimos rápido. Mi hermano y Murata fueron los primeros en subir.

-¿Por qué tengo que subir contigo, amigo de mi hermano?- Dijo algo molesto.

-Va, va. Vamos a divertirnos.- Contestó Murata mientras empujaba a Shori hacia la cabina, mostrando una de sus sonrisas nerviosas.

Los siguientes en subir fueron mis padres. Se veían muy acaramelados, hacía tiempo que no hacían este tipo de cosas.

-Pasadlo bien.- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo haremos.- Contestó Wolfram seguro de sí mismo.

Éramos los siguientes. La cabina, al igual que las demás, era bastante pequeña y estaba totalmente cerrada, era algo un poco claustrofóbico. Él estaba sentado en frente mío, observando atentamente el paisaje que se veía mientras íbamos cogiendo altura.

-Es muy hermosa la vista de la ciudad de noche, ¿verdad?- Dije mientras le miraba y sonreía.

-Sí.- Pero en aquél momento, su sonrisa era la vista más bonita que yo podía apreciar. De nuevo me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento me había hecho volver al mundo real, estábamos arriba del todo y la cabina no dejaba de tambalearse de un lado a otro.

-¡Yuuri, cuidado!- Intentó advertirme Wolfram preocupado, sin poder mantener el equilibrio. Los dos habíamos caído al suelo.

-¿Estás bien Wolfram?- Dije algo dolorido con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrí ahí estaba, debajo de mí. El viento se había calmado, pero mi corazón seguía latiendo con tanta fuerza que si el rubio hubiera estado un poco más atento, lo habría podido escuchar. Nunca me había fijado en lo atractivo que era, sobre todo desde esa perspectiva. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, estábamos tan cerca que podíamos sentir el aliento del otro. ¿Cómo era posible que Wolfram provocara todas esas sensaciones en mí? Nunca antes había querido besar a un hombre, esta era la primera vez que tenía tantas ganas de besar a alguien.

-Yuuri…- Wolfram estaba sonrojado y a la vez sorprendido de que no dejara de observarlo. Me di cuenta de que eso no estaba bien. No podía estar aceptando por dentro que Wolfram realmente me gustaba… ¿o sí?. Me levanté de golpe, Wolfram hizo lo mismo, y con un inconfundible sonrojo en nuestro rostro nos volvimos a sentar. La vuelta de la Noria había terminado, así que bajamos de ella sin cruzar ninguna palabra, y tampoco ninguna mirada.

Una vez bajo la Noria nos volvimos a juntar todos, yo trataba de disimular para que nadie notara que algo había ocurrido. Se había hecho muy tarde, así que ya era hora de volver a casa.

-Entonces yo ya me voy.- Dijo Murata, que debía irse por otro camino.

-Claro, hasta mañana.- Le asentí, los demás le despidieron con la mano. Después de eso pasaron diez minutos hasta llegar a casa. Por fin habría un poco de tranquilidad.

Mis padres estaban en la cocina, Shori en su habitación, yo me había sentado en el sofá viendo la tele, y Wolfram se había sentado a mi lado. Aún llevábamos puestos nuestros disfraces, yo sabía que de momento era mejor no mirarlo.

-Yu-chan.- Mi madre me llamó la atención. –Papa y yo nos iremos a dormir, no hagáis mucho ruido.- Dijo divertida mientras se iban hacia su habitación.

-Buenas noches.- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Unos segundos después de que estuviéramos completamente solos en la habitación, un golpecito me tocó el hombro. Me giré y ahí estaba, Wolfram dormido sobre mi hombro. Era tan lindo y se veía tan inocente… Las cosas cada vez se ponían más difíciles para mí, sabía que si seguía mirándolo iba a terminar haciendo algo más.

-Wolfram…- Susurré para despertarlo, pero su sueño era bastante profundo.

Traté de pensar en otras cosas, de desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar, pero no pude resistirme a su roce, al sonido de su respiración, a su esencia… Ya era demasiado tarde, no podía dejar de mirar sus perfectas facciones. Sus ojos, esos labios… esos dichosos labios… Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de contenerme, pero mi cuerpo se movía sólo. Mi mano acarició su mejilla y alzó un poco su rostro, mi mirada seguía acosando esos labios húmedos y carnosos. Me incliné un poco, ahora solo unos centímetros separaban nuestros rostros, estaba a punto de hacer lo que había ansiado tanto hacía una hora. Desperté de mis pensamientos justo antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran, ¿estaba seguro de hacerlo?. No importaba si no lo estaba, porque ya era demasiado tarde. Alcé la mirada y vi esos ojos esmeralda abiertos de par en par, mirándome sin descanso. Unos segundos después y sin ser capaz de decir una palabra, totalmente enrojecido solté su rostro y me levanté apresuradamente escondiendo mi rostro de su mirada.

-Es hora de dormir.- Después de decir eso salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? No había sido consciente de las consecuencias, y después de haber salido de ahí de esa forma no sabía cómo volver a mirarle a los ojos. Me habría gustado tener el valor de terminar lo que había empezado, pero… ¿de qué tenía miedo? Pasé unos largos minutos reflexionando sobre lo que había estado a punto de hacer y lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora… Solo conseguí preocuparme todavía más. Pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, y quizá no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa. Tratando de convencerme de que volver y hablar con él sería lo mejor, me levanté de la cama y tomé el camino hacia donde él estaba.

-Yuuri, tu puedes.- Me susurré a mi mismo para darme ánimos.

Una vez en el comedor, escondido tras la puerta, busqué a Wolfram con la mirada. Estaba echado en el sofá, se había quedado dormido. Para no despertarlo me acerqué a él sigilosamente. Realmente parecía un ángel.

-Wolfram…- Su nombre escapaba de mis labios.

Me acerqué a él y me arrodillé en el suelo. Mi corazón volvía a palpitar, sabía lo que significaba todo eso, y esta vez no iba a huir. Acaricié suavemente su pelo con mi mano, y me acerqué lentamente a él quedando de nuevo nuestros labios a pocos centímetros de cada uno. Tragué saliva, quería hacerlo pero no me atrevía. Cerré los ojos unos segundos para concentrarme.

-Tú puedes, Yuuri.- Repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Podía oír el palpitar de mi corazón desde mi interior.

Cogí coraje y volví a abrirlos dispuesto a besarlo, pero de nuevo esos ojos esmeralda estaban clavados en los míos. Esta vez su mirada era distinta, no parecía haberse asombrado. Mi corazón se aceleró todavía más, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, pero esta vez sí sabía que no podía huir.

-Yo…- Traté de decir torpemente, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Wolfram no dijo nada, así que me atreví a mirarlo, esperar en silencio no cambiaría nada. Él seguía en la misma posición, mirándome fijamente. No sabía cómo interpretarlo, no me atrevía a hacer ni decir nada. De nuevo volví a esquivar la mirada fulminante del rubio.

-Yuuri.- De repente el silencio se rompió, e instantáneamente lo miré.

Se estaba incorporando en el sofá, sus manos se habían colocado en mi rostro acariciándolo suavemente, y sus labios poco tardaron en rozarse con los míos. Nos habíamos fundido en un beso intenso y húmedo, el beso más largo y dulce que había tenido.

-Wolfram…- Susurré su nombre en el instante en el que nuestros labios se separaron. Aquél beso nos había dejado sin aliento. Apoyó su frente contra la mía sin dejar de acariciar mi rostro, y sonrió feliz.

-Debilucho.- Sonreí ante ese comentario y lo abracé. Después de todo, sí soy un debilucho.

En ese momento entendí que el amor entre dos hombres no es algo malo. Fue en ese instante, cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía, que finalmente encontré la felicidad que estaba esperando.


End file.
